Question: A green pair of suspenders costs $$9$, and a popular yellow pair of boots costs $2$ times as much. How much does the yellow pair of boots cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $9$ $2 \times $9 = $18$ The yellow pair of boots costs $$18$.